Signs of the moon
by Lord of The Abyss
Summary: I made this from my ideas so if you make a big deal i say SHUN THE NON BELIEVER SHUN SHUN SHUN  enjoy
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

The Beginning

One day a boy at the age of 16 was walking home from school one day. It was his Birthday and he just turned 16 hoping he would get a new car like all his friends. "Man I hope I get a new car" The Boy said to himself walking. As he got closer to his house he felt insecure and uncomfortable and felt a slight pain in his stomach and heart.

"What is this pain I have its unnatural" The boy said. As he reached the door and for his key he realized he didn't hear the T.V. or anything. As he got more worried than before he opened his door and yelled for his parent. " Mom, Dad you here" The boy yelled. He smelt a weird smell coming from the kitchen not burning but a mixture of blood and a strange smell he has never smelt before.

He rushed to the kitchen and seen his parents dead and bloody body's on the table and floor. "What's going on is this a dream" He asked out loud to himself. "You will find out as soon as you reach the afterlife boy" A strange voice said. The boy looked and seen a black hooded and clocked figure floating with a Scythe. "Who are you and what do you want" The Boy ask.

"Is it not obvious I am the reaper and not to be confused for the Grim Reaper that is my brother" The reaper said. "you're the Grim reaper" The Boy ask. "No I just plainly said I'm am the brother to the Grim Reaper" The Reaper said. "So you're the grim reaper" The boy ask again in a sarcastic voice. "No the Grim Reaper is my…you know what your enjoying this so I'm not even going say it again" The Reaper said. " Ha-ha I knew you was gonna get mad at me this is fun". "That's I've had it your turn to die" The Reaper said swinging his scythe. Just as the Scythe comes down the boy jumps out of the way getting his eye cut acting like he is dead and the reaper left.

2 Years Later

The Boy woke up and realize his Parent body's where completely rotted away because no one cared for him nor his family and no one would check for anything suspicious. As he stood up and felt lightheaded he also felt stronger and looked down and seen something he didn't notice due to his new strength. He seen a huge sword and felt weird and he left his house.

"Hello young boy you finally woke up" an Old Man said. "Finally how long have you been waiting" The Boy said. "1 in a half years young man" The old man. "How long have I been out" The boy ask. "2 years in full" The old man said. "Well what are you here for" The Boy ask. "I am here to train you in your new found powers" The Old man said.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Training begins.

"My new found power's" The Hero ask. "The powers you gained from the Reaper's Scythe of course young man" The old man said. "I gained new powers from the scythe" The hero ask. "Yes you were lucky enough to live through it let alone gain the powers of a recently slain demon the reaper kept the strength in his scythe and must have transferred it to you somehow putting you in a two year coma" The old man explained. "So I have a part of a demon inside me and can somehow tweak into its strength" The Hero ask.

"Yes boy you are correct" The old man said. "Stop calling me boy and train me now old man" The Hero said. "Don't get mad at this point you will transform if you don't know how to control it" The old man said. "Ok just train me ok" The Hero ask. "Yes of course but this will be a long training" The old man said. "Yes I realize that now lets begin" The hero said.

"This training will be against live demons I as a demon hunter captured and caged up" The old man said. "Ok let one go I will kill it in one hit" The hero said. "No it will not be that easy" The old man said. "Just release it and let me fight it" The hero said. "Ok then let's start this" The old man said releasing the first of many demons. "Ok lets go" The hero said getting into battle stance.

The hero slain the first demon but it was not as easy as he thought. He fought many demons and many have been slain. "No that was easy are you going easy on me old man" The Hero ask. "Don't call me old man if you do not wish to be called young man" The old man said. "For that I am sorry then" The Hero said.

After many more weeks of slaying the demons the hero finally pushed himself. As he did he got angered at the demons getting easier and easier and transformed into his demon form. When he did that he slaughtered all of them at once and switched back to human form. "Good now I will teach you to use and control that" the Old man said.

"Control what if I may ask" The Hero said. "The demon you just turned into" The old man said. "A demon I do not remember that" The Hero said. "Oh but you did and look at the destruction you have caused" The old man said showing all the demon parts.

"So I can control it" The Hero ask. "Yes very easily if you try" The old man said. "Then teach me please" The hero ask. "I can teach you since I have once been able to do it though you see how I can not because of my lack of strength" the old man said. "I see so can you teach me" The hero ask.

"It's easy if you can keep your calm" The old man said.

"I can keep my calm" The hero said. "Not to well from what I just seen" The old man said. "Well lets get this over with" The hero said. "Ok focus you energy don't loose your anger or you wont control it just focus and you can control it" The old man said. "Ok ill try it then" The hero said.

On the hero's first try he lost control and leveled the forest out. The second time he almost had it. The third try he was so close. A month from that on his forth try he mastered it and was so pleased the old man said he had nothing else to teach him. So the hero slaughtered him and walked away.


End file.
